


I trust you, Ed

by voidnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Ed, Edward's greatest fear, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Happy Murder Family, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidnygma/pseuds/voidnygma
Summary: Edward and Oswald are finally friends again, but is that really why Riddler freed Oswald? For a friendship?Set after 04x15





	I trust you, Ed

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while having some headcanons with @/hallucioswald on Instagram sksksk
> 
> (haven't spell checked so don't mind me)

It was a normal day in Gotham City.

Edward and Oswald were back to old terms after that Sofia incident in which Edward had proven his loyalty and Oswald felt himself getting lured back to the docks to save the man's life he's once loved in return.

Where did they stand now? Nobody knew, not even Edward and Oswald.  
But they figured that getting along was the best solution for their problem and companionship is what either of them needed. They needed each other.  
No mayor and chief of staff, but The Penguin and Riddler, reunited partner in crimes. No facade this time, just living their true beings.

Oswald took "good care" of the Sirens, throwing them all out with the help of Victor, who'd been sorry about the betrayal towards Oswald, but he didn't know better than trust a Falcone.  
And Oswald had no time to waste for another dispute between a former colleague.  
Regaining back the control of Gotham wasnt hard. When Oswald served his time in Arkham he had made a list and made sure to eliminate (almost) everyone who had crossed his back.  
Oh sweet revenge with the Riddler's help and Martin's wonderful ideas.  
Yes. For now it was the Van Dahl's Mansion, Oswald, Edward and Martin.  
Oswald didn't actually want him around this close, even though it broke his heart.. but Edward had convinced him and promised for his safety.

What could possibly go wrong?

________

 

Being back was good, regaining power was better, Oswald thought.  
They'd planned reopening the Iceberg Lounge for weeks now and today was the day!  
So there he was, the mighty Penguin standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his outfit for the grand finale, shaking his head subconsciously about the adjustments Edward had made in the Iceberg Lounge.

"What are you smiling about?" A familiar voice spoke to him, nobody else than Edward Nygma. He approached Oswald slowly from behind, with a grin on his lips as well.

"Nothing.. just the ridiculous menu you insisted to hand to my bartenders. Grasshoppers, really Ed?" He replied with a chuckle in his tone.

"Believe it or not, but this drink gave me an epiphany and a glimpse of hope when I really needed it. Some people of Gotham may need to too."

"Wow, that's deep. Shower me with your little stories later that night. We have to get going. Is Martin ready?"

"He's already waiting downstairs, not looking quite as dapper as you, but he's getting the hang of it." 

Oswald could feel the wink Edward gave him while he was speaking and found himself flush a little. Still, Edward could see the frustration in Oswald's expressions which he gave in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, unsure of what he needed. He scanned Oswald's frame first and figured he didn't feel all too well.

"Nothing." He put on a fake smile and turned around to face Edward. "I'm totally fine."

"No." Edward replied right away. "It's your leg, it's the weather isn't it? Oswald, please sit down."

"Ed, we don't have time fo-"

"Oswald. Sit down."

He sighed, but complied, sitting down on the sofa in his dressing room, waiting for Ed to follow him.

What he saw next, he didn't expect.  
Ed kneeling in front of him, oil in right hand, his left tugging Oswald's trousers' sleeves up.

Penguin blushed in an instant.  
"Edward! What are you-?!"

"Shush. You trust me, don't you?"

Oswald fell quiet, reminding himself on his own words which he had said weeks ago at the docks.

 

Trust is hard to find in Gotham, but I trust you, Ed.

 

So, it was really happening. Edward was examinating Oswald's broken leg, finally seeing the bruises properly and how bad they had gotten since he took medical care of Oswald a few years ago.

Ed bit his lip, trying hard not to make his pain any worse. He was rubbing the oil between his hands to warm it up before carefully putting it on Oswald.. slowly drawing circles in smooth motions.

Oswald hissed in relief. It felt good, Edward's hands on him felt good. He smiled down at Edward to ensure him he's touching him just right.

This.  
Oswald had dreamed about Edward touching him.. in other kind of circumstances, but for now.. that's all what he needed, or was it?

Because when Edward reached for the tissues to clean up his hands he found himself staring and he couldn't stop. Not even when Ed looked back at him.

He came closer, pulling his trouser sleeves down again, but never looked away, staring Oswald deeply in the eyes.

There it was. The flame which never extinguished.

Right when Oswald felt Edward leaning closer, there was a knock at the door and both got out of their hypnotized state.

They cleared their throats to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, please? You may come in!"

Oswald got up, not surprised to see Martin enter the room, holding up a sketch of the clock.

They'd be late.

 

___________________

 

The three of them got out of the limousine and made their way into the club. Soon after, Oswald got on stage with his grand speech.

Then he went looking for his two men, but got into unnecessary conversations which he'd rather have prevented..

Oswald found Edward and Martin at the bar with a grasshopper and orange juice in their hands.

"How was I?" Oswald asked, making both boys jump in their seat.  
Martin got up and hugged him tightly.  
"Your speech was fantastic, Martin is very proud of you. And so am I."

"Now now..." Oswald said and squeezed little Martin slightly. "Don't become all sentimental on me. But I am very sorry that I didn't get to spend the most of time with my gentlemen."

"No apology needed. By all means, this is your night. Enjoy it, Oswald."

Right in the moment when Martin wanted to pull away, he held closer to Oswald than ever.  
Gunshots.

"Well well, why didn't I get an invitation?! We have unfinished business, Penguin!"

It was nobody else than the Scarecrow.

Edward stood up like the hero he wanted to be and took Oswald's arm and looked him deeply into the eyes.

"Listen to me, Oswald! Get out of here with Martin, I will handle him."

"Ed! No, he's here for me!"

"That is exactly why you should leave!"

Ed let go and pulled out his gun, walking closer through the mess of the terrified crowd.

"ED!"  
He couldn't hear him.  
And Martin was tugging on his suit, begging him leave.  
With one final look at the disappeared green frame, so they did.

***

Edward was able to shoot some of Scarecrow's unqualified goons, but right before he knew it, the enemy himself was standing in front of him.

"Great to see Oswald's lap dog once more. Sweet hallucinations, Riddler!"

And with those final words he felt the toxin run through his system. It wasn't the first time, but it had never been so intense.  
Edward fell to ground. Everyone was gone.  
It was quiet. There was blood, not his own.

He turned his head and gasped in shock.

"I trusted you, Ed..."

"Oswald.. what...?!"

Edward looked down on the knife in his hand which they once shared.  
He had stabbed Oswald.

"No, no, no... No!" Muttered Riddler to himself. "NO!" he cried out.  
He crawled over to Oswald's bleeding out body, putting as much pressure as possible on his wound.

"I trusted you and you hurt me again, Ed..."

"No! No! It wasn't- I didn't!"

A bloody hand reached up to his cheek and hot tears started to stream down Ed's cheek.

"Hey.. Ed.. it's okay. I forgive you, I always will..."

"No! I will fix this! Where is everyone?! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Shush.. Edward, look at me.."

He couldn't stop crying.

"Oswald..."

"Shush..."

"I can't lose you again! Why are you so calm!"

"Promise me one thing... when I'm gone-"

"NO! You will NOT die!"

"....-when I'm gone, please take care of Martin."

"Don't say that!"

"Promise me, Edward."

Ed just nodded, unable to bring out another word between sobs and tears, tugging on Oswald's stained suit with shaky hands.

Oswald began coughing up blood and Ed couldn't help, but whimper his name, along with the words 'stay with me.'

"I love you Ed... Edward, my Riddler.. I hope you will always remember.." He said with his last breath.  
His chest remained flatly.

"No... no. No, no, no, no, NO! Oswald! Oswald! Come back! I love you! Do you hear me?! I LOVE YOU!"

Ed, Edward, Riddler.. whoever it was.. maybe all of them. No matter, they finally confessed.  
But it was too late.

Ed couldn't stop screaming.

****

"Edward? EDWARD! Wake up!"

Oswald shook him, trying to get him out of the nightmare he was seeming to have.  
All the other fear toxin vitims got sent to hospital as soon as the GCPD took control over the situation.  
Oswald had hurried to the Iceberg Lounge and insisted to take care of Ed on his own.

He just didn't expect to hear such words out of Edward's mouth.. along all the crying.

Oswald sent Martin away, he didn't want him to see Edward like this. Due respect and worry it might be too much for a kid.

Penguin shushed him and hugged him, at some point Ed became quiet and the episode of terror stopped.

Slowly, Nygma opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he saw.  
Oswald holding him.  
Wasn't it a second ago just the other way around?  
And the bird seemed very alive?

"Oswald?!" He gasped and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "You are-.... not dead..."

"Well, I very much hope so!" He mused, but Ed slowly sat up, leaning in close and took tighter hold of both of his cheeks.

Oswald was too frozen to move, Edward was so close...  
And then it happened.

Edward pulled him into a fierce, but messy kiss, holding him close, not bothering to hold back any of his emotions.

"I thought I had lost you."

Oswald placed his hands on Edward's and smiled softly.

"You may have forgotten I can be more cockroach than Penguin."

Now Edward smiled too.

And so did Martin when he peeked from behind the curtain.

He was a very happy boy.


End file.
